a writer and a musician
by juicy1234
Summary: percy is pretty famous in college butwhat happens when sum1 shoots a video of him singing for annabeth and posts it on WEtube. he becomes a popstar/actor. but then he signs a contract for a book to act it out[like divergent] and accepts. but then finds out that the books author and co-star is none other than annabeth, what happens? patch up? fights? no movie? read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story.. but don't go searching for my first story cause um.. cause um.. I didn't complete it. So anyways ... I am starting this new story ... pure percabeth.. okay, not pure but percabeth for sure... well in this story percy would be a famous actor/singer with a secret passion shhhh! And as you guessed it.. annabeth would be a famous writer... now for the story.**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I just returned from college, today was the start of the last month of school. Me, nico and grover were debating whether or not to celebrate the last day of college in the gym. Nico said that he would get all the decorating stuff and already decided the theme to be darkness... infinity... and his favourite- skulls!. Ididnt even know how all three paired but what could I say? Nico's like a dead man walking the only difference is that he doesn't walk, more like jog... who am I kidding? He freakin' runs all the time like a hyper monkey on a diet without bananas... and about the dead thingy... he isn't dead and nor is he dying anytime soon.

Back to square 1 now. Nico said that the decoration was all upon him while grover had agreed to get food meanwhile I was completely against the idea.

Being a popular person and I quote 'sexy', 'hot' and yada yada yada doesn't mean that I have to be in these parties...okay! it does but I didn't want to be a part, god knows why.

Beckendorf, an African-american guy, also our good friend decided that this was a swell idea and that he would be in charge of the drinks nothing specific *cough*alcohol*cough* beer*cough* umm.. sorry something stuck on my throat *wink*

Anyways I got dragged into it anyways and grover and I decided upon food.

 **The next day**

I was a bit early to school today idk why but as I exited my Mercedes which I got for my 16th or second last birthday, anyways I was making my way towards the school when a my girlfriend and her minions or as nico and grover called them. .. plastics... made their way towards me and I prepared for the worst, I might be a popular but I am capable of dumping girls and it was hardly another month for college to end and-

Rachel snapped me out of my thoughts

"hey baby, your early today" Rachel giggled in a most unlikely way

"hey Rachel" I simply greeted soundin bored

Rachel made some sort of a hand gesture to her minions which only the plastics could understand and they scampered away like little mice.

"percy" I flinched as she never called me by my name, it was always 'babe, baby, honey and other sweet names which would make a person with a sweet tooth drool " I need to talk to you about something"

"so do I but you first"

She gave a half-hearted smile and said " we need to break up percy"

I stood so still that I could even make a statue blush and stared at her as if she were from outer space

'how did she know? Is she mocking me? Is this true?' my first thoughts ' is she really doing this? Is she actually making it easier for me to break up with her?' my second thought.

I tried putting on a sad mask which worked ... the drama classes did pay off

"why Rachel? What have I done? What are the reasons of this break up"

"you needed to know that I never loved you or for that matter even liked you. I just needed a boyfriend for my reputation and who would be better than you?"

"so you telling me that you used me and now you are dumping me?"

"yes. I am so very sorry percy its just that I've found someone better, someone that I can love"

Now that peeked my curiosity

"may I ask who is that special someone?" jealousy visible in my voice, not because she dumped me for someone, but because there is someone else who is better than me.

She smiled with...victory? as if she was pleased with the hint of jealousy in my voice.

"luke. Luke Castellan"

Hah! I didn't mind. Because those two were like perfect for each other as both of them were a pair of a**holes.

I walked way triumphantly. Both because I was single and second because I didn't have to worry about luke stealing annabeth from me. Yes! I had a major crush on annabeth since the day we met.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the first day of college and I was making my way to the office to get my schedule for the days ahead of me. I was a freshman in goode high school and college. People who have attended high school here tend to help the freshman around the campus._

 _The campus is sincerely huge! It has got a soccer, football and baseball ground. These are respectively in the North wing, West wing, South wing. The East wing had a tennis cum badminton cum nasketball court smudged into 1. Although it sounds as if it is a mess but actually the court is big enough to consist with all three courts with space still remaining._

 _Anyhow, I was on my way to the office when I spotted a large indoor swimming pool towards the west wing, the office was north-west side so anyhow I had to pass the pool. I thought about having a quick swim before I went to the office. It wouldn't hurt and nobody would notice as I was here early and no one was around._

 _Luckily I had my swimming suit in my bagpack as paul my stepfather had mentioned about the pool. You see he was a teacher here, he taught us English, both literature and language._

 _So I changed quickly into my shorts and jumped. It always refreshed me when I took a swim, it made my clear my mind so I could actually think clearly._

 _After about fifteen minutes of swimming I noticed that it was about time I came out as anytime the other students would come in_

" _who are you? And what the heck are you doing in the pool without permission at thispoint of time?"_

 _Some lady-like voice asked me from behind me._

" _crap" I said._

" _excuse me?"_

" _umm... in case you haven't noticed then I am actually swimming and as for who am I, I am a freshman."_

 _She seemed to check me out and was looking me straight in my soul! I checked her out and what got me was her eyes. Sparkling, stormlike eyes. She was a bit scrawny but fit my definition of hotness. She had long legs and a face that looked like it was in the middle of being rectangular and oval. Her face was a bit pale, just like mine. She had blonde hair which reached a bit below her small back.  
she was wearing a t-shirt that said ' if girls ruled the world...wait, we already do' with abowing sign of a man to a figure that looked like a queen. It was blue in colour and fit her body perfectly, highlighting the curve present on her waist._

 _She seemed to notice that I was checking her out and got conscious "you better get out before the other student start pouring in"_

" _yea sure *getting out of the pool and raising his right hand for a handshake* hi, I am percy. Percy Jackson."_

" _and I am about to go" she said and then scampered of to nowhere._

 _In alittle while I found myself to be in the office_

 _I got my schedule, which was something like_

 _ **Mathematics – ms dodds**_

 _ **English – mr blofis**_

 _ **Free period**_

 _ **Greek – Chiron**_

 _ **Marine biology – Poseidon [my real father]**_

 _ **Chemistry – ms Andrew**_

 _ **Break**_

 _ **Gym- mr brunner**_

 _ **Home room**_

 _The office lady also gave me my locker number and code and said "the student who uses the locker beside you will be here any minute to guide you"_

 _So I waited. Then soon nico, my cousin, came my way. " hey cuz, whassup?"_

 _He came forward and engulfed me in a bro hug._

" _by the way, your other locker neighbour is annabeth chase. She was busy with some sketches thats why its me with you"_

" _I don't mind cuz. A known enemy is better than an unknown friend" I said with a chuckle and nico punched me in the shoulder lightly and laughed. Nico was 2 months younger to me and he was somewhat 3 to 5 inches shorter to me too. My other cousin thalia was also like nico... emo types. Thalia was 1month younger to me and an inch taller to nco._

 _At the moment, nico was wearing a black shirt with an infinity sign In navy blue and an aviator jacket on top. "wheres thalia?"_

" _she is with Octavian. Probably making out in a corner." To people who don't know who Octavian is then he is thalia's boyfriend and our good friend. He is a tall man, probably 5'9, he is still 2 inches shorter to me. Well-built but a bit gullible but with a pur heart. I already knew most of the people here cause they hangout with us but I don't know any other girlsexcept the guys girlfriends._

 _We got framk and hazel, Jason and piper,grover and juniper, travis andkatie, calypso and leo, Octavian-thalias boyfriend and reyna, thalia's friend- we met in a party. And the single player connor_

 _After that we both pretty much roamed the entire campus, nico was completely eating my ear off about how luck he was that he got to miss the first class and how luck I was that I got to spend time with the coolest dude on the planet despite him being my bro and blah blah blah ... ididnt pay attention as I was busy thinking about a certain gray eyed blonde._

 _ **RING! RING! RING!**_

 _The first bell went off. So we had to make our way to our next class which we had to attend despite the protests of nico. It seemed that we both had English with paul_

 _We were just about to enter the classroom when a brunette_ **[A/N I don't know what color drew's hair is.]** _who was being stared at from various boys all around the corridor, came towards me. I assumed that this girl was the cheerleading captain because of the amount of popularity and smell of pride. It also seemed that boys would die to be in my place right now. She seemed to be wearing 10 layers of makeup on that ugly face of hers. She wore a shirt too short which exposed her belly button. 'I'm too sexy and I know it' was written on her shirt. She wore a skirt that ended around 3 inches below hip._

 _When she was just about to reach me, I saw a certain blonde making her way through the crowd tosee what was going on, and I must be pleased when her eyes widened when she saw the anonymous girl make her way toward me, the widened eyes soon changed into an expression. An expression that made me smirk- jealousy! I was surely not going to say accept whatever this anonymous girl had for me because I think I already had a major crush on someone else right now._

 _She reached me and nico whispered in my ear "cuz! She is the hottest girl in the college. She always gets what she wants. I bet you're gonna get lucky my boy"_

 _I snorted when I heard nico_

" _hi, my name is drew. Drew tanaka" she brought her hand upfront for a handshake._

 _I shook it gently and let go quickly just to see disappointment flash on drew's face._

 _I smirked and introduced myself "percy. Percy Jackson"_

 _She smiled and proposed " would you like to spend your lunch time with my group. Our group of cheerleaders would be more than glad to welcome you to our table later during lunch._

 _I knew something was coming. An uncomfortable silence took place in the air surrounding us.  
everybody's eyes were set on me. They were contemplating what my answer could be. I glanced over to the blondie and saw that she was analyzing me and trying to work out my answer._

" _thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna pass, I already have my friends and cuz" I said pointing at nico behind me and thalia who was beside me now a loud gasp was heard from the crowd. Blondie had an undecipherable face mask on._

" _are you sure?" asked drew scooting loser to me._

" _absolutely" I replied without doubtsand taking a step back_

 _At the very moment paul came and noticed the small crowd. Who wouldn't?_

" _whats going on here?" he asked with a voice of authority._

 _I couldn't say I was less than surprised when all the students except the English ones scampered off._

" _come on percy, get in"_

 _I nodded and entered the class with the others told us to stand away from the benches so he could pair partners.  
_

_He named all of them with partners but I wasn't paying attention. I just heard that nico was to sit with thalia. Poor cuz._

 _Now I heard my name being called ' percy Jackson and annabeth chase.'_

 _I didn't know who annabeth was so I just sat on the bench when a certain grey eyed blonde sat beside me._

 _I gasped. "so... your name is annabeth chase huh?" I managed out_

" _yea! You got any problems?"_

" _nope... none at all"_

 _My crush beside me yayayayayay! M probably screamin like a little girl but of course in my head._

 _Amidst the lecture annabeth nudged me and asked " so your the famous cousin of thalia and nico?"_

" _cousin yes but famous... will have to think about that" I said with a smirk. Ofcourse I was already famous as for I hung out with a famous group even before I came in the college. Frank, leo Jason, etc.._

 _The English period went smooth and in the last paul said " all he partners have to make a project on any two celebrities. I haven't got a fixed submission date yet but I hope you all to give the project by next week."_

 _Annabeth groaned and I smirked_

" _in whose house do you wanna do the project?" she asked_

" _let's see" I acted as If I were thinking. "one celebrity in your house and the other one in mine._

" _k"_

 _ **Tme skip – LUNCH**_

 _I grabbed my lunch and was searching my little group when thalia and annbeth came my way. I smirked causing both of them to role their eyes. "hey perce" thalia said._

 _Hey cuz I replied... with a boom... clash of knuckles._

 _With that I proceeded to sit with my group._

 _ **Time skip**_

 _Annabeth and I had become real close now. After the project. She used to come in my swim meets too. And by the way I was swim team captain. But soon Rachel met me and trapped me into becoming her boyfriend, and I simply said whatever and agreed._

 _But being with Rachel I realized something... I loved annabeth_

 _Flashback eneded_

 **Next week**

I was single now, single and available. I roamd the corridors without anything to do as I was early today too.

Nico was probably sleeping, grover was in a nature rally with his girlfriend juniper and the others were probably getting ready for college at the very moment despite the fact being that there was only 10 more minutes for the college to start.

I heard muffles or maybe sobs coming from the locker room of girls. I know its prohibited for boys to go into the girls gym locker room but there wasn't anyone here to judge me right now and on top of all there were sobs coming from the room and I was standing still like a freakin' dumbhead which I was, but dare you tell that to anone.

I made my way inside and I saw a speck of blonde hair [ **A/N I tell you that annabeth's hair is actually brown in the movie]** and more muffling noise.

The girl lifted her head and I gasped loud enough as she wasn't a girl that could easily break down, in fact I had never seen her cry nor had I ever seen her emotional guards down.. ever.

This girl was no other than my secret crush and best friend – annabeth.

 **O whts this? Clifffyyyy!*evil laugh*  
anyhow, guys please favourite and review because I am not going to leave this story incomplete... gonna finish it.**

 **And do review with ideas- all accepted**

 **Peace out**


	2. too cliche?

_recap_

 _The girl lifted her head and I gasped loud enough as she wasn't a girl that could easily break down, in fact I had never seen her cry nor had I ever seen her emotional guards down.. ever._

 _This girl was no other than my secret crush and best friend – annabeth._

 **Now**

I quickly rushed forward to where she was sitting and took her in my arms. She was crying bitterly and it made my heart ache. She simply leaned in to my touch and placed her head on my chest and started crying more.

"shh... annabeth .. shhh. Could you tell me what happened?" I surprised myself by speaking in a tone soft enough to be replaced by a teddy.

"per..percy... *sniff* *sniff* percy today a last I have broken. I do so much for everybody... do I or not? Be truthful with me"

There was no doubt about that " of course. Youre the most selfless person I have ever met"

"then why am I also the unluckiest person ever? Why is everybody being taken by me?"

"what do u mean annabeth. Please tell me I will do my best to understand and help you. And as for why is everybody taken from you... you still have me nico thalia Katie grover malco-"

"no! No more Malcolm!" she said this a nd completely broke down again.

"why annabeth, what has malcolm done to make you hate him?"

"he hasntdone that. I still love him.. a today in the morning, my parents told me that they*sob* that they *sniff* were having a divorce! And dad- Fredrick gets to take Malcolm with him while I am going with mom. I dontcare if my dad goes away or neither that Malcolm Is going I could still meet him but thats the problem, Fredrick is taking Malcolm away to san fransisco and I have to stay with my mom here, in new York. I will never be able to meet him agin percy." She started crying again and gained her place in my chest again.

"annabeth I totally understand but you must also get that none of it is your fault and also that if Malcolm wont be there for you, grover, conner, travis, all of them will be there for you."

"what about you? Will you not be there with me?" she asked getting teary eyed again.

"of course I will be there for you, but not as your brother. No." I said giving her a 100 watt smile.

She returned the smile and started leaning and so did I. Our lips where a centimetre from touching with our eyes closed, but we heard laughter... girlish laughter. Annabeth opened her eyes and stood up hastily and so did I. I had to go hide or else...

Annabeth thought the same thing and pushed me to a corner and hid me. At the exact moment too because at that time Rachel and the plastics enetered. Annabeth hastily got on with some kid of business with her locker or something

"hahaha... did you also see-" plastics blabbered but Rachel shut them" she did her motion and they walked away.

"well, well, well. What do we have here? Percy's wannabe girlfriend" I thought that annabeth was going to protest but she pretended not to here... still the crazy blush gave it away. Heat rose to my cheeks.

"listen here annibell"

"annabeth!" she snapped

"whatever. Like I care. Anyways... I want you to stay away from percy no matter what.. he is mine and forever will be."

"didint you break up with him or something. For luke? You know what? You and luke... perfect. You both are made for each other. You bothhave the same feelings too-jealousy!"

"shut up bitc- I _**ring ring ring"**_ the bell snapped whatever she was gonna say. The school has started and I am stuck in the girls gym locker room... great start of the dsay percy. Anyhow... annabeth left with Rachel and I left too.. thank gods nobody saw me.

All of a sudden I started blushing like crazy! I had almost admitted my feelings for annabet and was sooo close to kissing her only becoz of the plastics! Humph! Anyway I will make her mine no matter what!.

 **Line break**

I walked into my English class and sat besides annabeth and gave her a smile, she blushed and looked away. I smiled knowingly and turned my attention towards paul walking into the classroom.

"good morning class. Today I am giving you another assignment similar to the previous one. You have to write an essay on two of your role models. As this is a partner assignment, you will be writing the essays with your partner. 1 role model of your partner and one of yours. Then you have to write another essay aboutyour partners role model. Got it?"

"you could write about models,actors, actresses, singers, players etc. K?"

Everybody nodded.

"submit the project by next week please. Thats that. Now I have been informed that we have to get together a play for the fundraiser. So we will begin practice after the submission of your projects. So for now we will start with auditions for the roles. We have to have 1 male lead 1 female lead 1 male co-lead and 1 female co-lead with some more characters namely..." I had already zoned out on that. I was surely gonna apply for the male lead and I hope that annabeth applys for the female lead. It will be nice working with each other.

"but the male lead and the female lead have 2 parts where they have to kiss... on the lips. So choose wisely yup. Thats it. We will start with our lessons now and don't forget to fill out the paper with your name and whatpart you want to play. You vcan also try for the co-roles."

I looked at annabeth and mouthed main role. She said " I am not sure about it" and turned back.

Time skip to lunch

I grabbed a pizza and sat with my friends. They were having a debate of some sort. I didn't pay any attention because at the moment I saw a very familiar blondi make way towards our table. She came and sat besides me. She was having some sort of a salad or something.

"hey annabeth"

"hi" she replied quietly. I guess the morning was getting to her. But whatever happens.. I wouldn't allow her to break down again. I will support her and make her understand everything she needs to. I will be a pillar of support... too cliché? Yeah.. I thought that too. But I _will_ help her get trough it.

I don't know for how long I was wrapped up in my thoughts but when I looked down again.. I had already finished my lunch and so had annabeth. But I could see sadness in her eyes. Thats when I thought that I _**will**_ tell her what I think about her. Right now... but not in front of everyone ofcourse.

Hmmm... lets see... I guess the music room. I will get nico to help me... only nico.. cause surprisingly he is really good at planning these kind of stuff.

"nico.. cuz! I need your help in something really urgent. Do you mind coming with me." He was about to refuse when I gave him a look so he grudgingly nodded.

Before I went I turned towards annabeth "annabeth... we will do our project in my house... okay?"  
she nodded and we went away.

I will and am going to make annabeth chase my girlfriend!

 **Hey guys! This Is all for today. Make sure you keep reviewing cause your reviews keep me going.  
also do follow and favourite me and my story.. thanks love ya guys. I will update real soon**

 **Peace out.**


	3. definitely cliche

_**recap**_

 _I will and am going to make annabeth chase my girlfriend!_

 **Now**

I literally grabbed and ran away with nico like a child when he sees a new toy or a dog with a juicy[ **A/N whaddup username reference!]** bone or.. thats it... you get the point...

"wassup cuz? Whats so important that you wouldn't let me finish my lunch huh?"

"nico... you already finished your lunch like 15 minutes ago"

"whatever... don't note the words but the feelings..."

"yeah... I will start doing that when you become an actual philosopher... now just shut up and listen closely..." he curtly nodded.

" you have to bring annabeth to the music room when the school ends... I will be waiting there. Now give me some plans... I nees to confess to her that I like her... alot!"

I waited for his reaction and after a minute passed, understandment **[A/N is that a word? If not then now it is... ;-)]** dawned on his face. I expected him to flip out about the idea being to cheesy or something but here was his reaction – "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" he kept saying this for another 5 minutes jumping like a maniac who drinks redbull for breakfast lunch and dinner... thats not saying much becoz you never know it with nico... he could actually do it!

Anyways

"nico! Stop"

"I knew that you had feelings for each other. And hellll yeaa am gonna help you but we need another person too"

"nooooo... please not her"

"oh yes... her"

I groaned and followed nico **[A/N any guesses who the** _ **she**_ **is? If yes then... review!]**

 _ **time skip**_

after 30 minutes I was ready. I missed a class but it was worth it. I had another class to go but I would miss it cause I had to prepare for an afternoon of awesomeness. Annabeth being the curious one she is will try to find me and after the morning incident, she might think that she has chased me away for good... but thats part of the plan... making her sad for a bit and then surprise surprise.

 _ **Annabeth point of view**_

After nico went with with percy I tried to search for them alot,but I couldn't find either of them. Even after the bell rung signalling the end of lunch, I still hadn't seen them. The two classes I had after lunch had percy and nico in them. English with percy's step-dad and mathswith mrs dodds.

During English, percy and nico... both were missing. I decided to leave it alone. After English finished I went searchin for them again but saw only nico fiddling with something in percys locker... strange? Definitely yes.

As soon as he saw me staring at him, he ran away. I had to pass the music room to get to the maths classroom. I saw percy sitting in the room but something was different... he wasn't wearing the same clothes from the morning. He had changed into a polo shirt with a fashionable leather jacket. Don't even ask me where he got that from. There was still 5 minutes remaining for the class to start so I went in to the music room to see that percy was scribbling away in his notebook and was strumming riptide, his guitar. When I went inside he didn't notice me.

"what are you doing here percy?" I asked him. His face contorted to show surprise.

"umm.. nothing. What are you doing here anyways?"

"nothing. Saw you thats why I came in here. Why did you miss engli-"

"you know you seriously shouldn't be prying yourself into other peoples lives. Let them live for once. What have you got to do anything with me being here or not? Being your usual self, just go to your next class and leave me alone"

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Why was he behaving this way all of a sudden? I had trusted him enough to tell him about my parents divorce today and he was behaving this way!  
I had liked him for a very long time and thought we would have something after the morning when he was about to kiss me. But no... I was foolish to think so. Jerk, asshole.

He got up from where he was sitting and was going out when our eyes met for a brief second. I could see guilt in his eyes, not only guilt but also remorse and a feeling I don't see alot – love!

But thats not possible is it. He just told me to leave him alone and now I see ...love? my eyes might be playing tricks on me.

He went away and when he thought I couldn't here he said "I am sorry but you just have to wait"

What was that supposed to mean?

I wouldn't care much. He is a jerk. No idea why he said whatever he said cause at the moment I was the most riddled nyone had ever got me.

I scrammed off to my class. Nico was there but not percy. Nico told me that he had to take me somewhere after the class. I didn't question it and just nodded.

The class finished really fast or maybe I just didn't notice the time fly because I was busy wondering why my secret love left me. Yes. I loved percy Jackson with all my heart but after what he said, I just have a big hole in my heart right now.

I saw nico coming to me not before hanging up on someones call.i just heard – we're coming.

"wheredo you wanna take me?"

"amphitheatre"

"why?"

"just come will you?"

I nodded

"let me just call silena and thalia"

I didt question any thing else cause I am njust do

Confused.

In a minute we were in the amphitheatre. What the?! Percy was standing there with riptidein his hand and there were set drums in the back with a electric guitar connected to speakers. Thalia and nico ran towards percy. Thalia took the drums and nico took the other guitar.

"sorry wise girl for what I said earlier. None of it was true. It was justso you got a bit angry"

"what are you upto percy?" I asked baffled

"I have loved you for quite a time now. I am expressing my love to you by these songs I hace written for you. And only you" to say I was happy, excited, surprised? All are understatements.

And then he starts singing in an angelic voice. Nico and thalia start playing and silena takes out a video cam next to me.

 _My heart's a stereo_ _  
_ _It beats for you, so listen close_ _  
_ _Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_ _  
_ _Make me your radio_ _  
_ _And turn me up when you feel low_ _  
_ _This melody was meant for you_ _  
_ _Just sing along to my stereo_ __

 _Gym Class Heroes baby!_ _  
_ _If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_ _  
_ _Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_ _  
_ _If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_ _  
_ _Like yea_ _[scratched]_ _, check it Travie, I can handle that_ _  
_ _Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_ _  
_ _It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_ _  
_ _I used to used to used to, now I'm over that_ _  
_ _'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_ __

 _If I could only find a note to make you understand_ _  
_ _I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_ _  
_ _Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_ _  
_ _And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_ __

 _My heart's a stereo_ _  
_ _It beats for you, so listen close_ _  
_ _Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_ _  
_ _Make me your radio_ _  
_ _And turn me up when you feel low_ _  
_ _This melody was meant for you_ _  
_ _Just sing along to my stereo_ __

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_ __

 _Let's go!_ _  
_ _If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_ _  
_ _Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_ _  
_ _Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_ _  
_ _And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_ _  
_ _And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_ _  
_ _When you have to purchase mad D batteries_ _  
_ _Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_ _  
_ _You never know we come and go like on the interstate_ __

 _I think I finally found a note to make you understand_ _  
_ _If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_ _  
_ _Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_ _  
_ _You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_ __

 _My heart's a stereo_ _  
_ _It beats for you, so listen close_ _  
_ _Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_ _  
_ _Make me your radio_ _  
_ _Turn me up when you feel low_ _  
_ _This melody was meant for you_ _  
_ _Just sing along to my stereo_ __

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

 _[stereo hearts]_

Such a beautiful song. He was writing this when I barged in on him.

"percy. O my gods."

"don't say anything right now. I have another song for you"

Beside me silena squeals and starts recording another video as thalia and nico start playing.

 _Now excuse me if I sound rude_ _  
_ _But I love the way that you move_ _  
_ _And I see me all over you now_ __

 _Baby, when I look in your eyes_ _  
_ _There's no way that I can disguise_ _  
_ _All these crazy thoughts in my mind now_ _  
_ _(There's just something about you)_ __

 _You got the lock_ _  
_ _I got the key_ _  
_ _You know the rest_ _  
_ _You know just where I wanna be_ _  
_ _Don't ever stop controlling me_ _  
_ _I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees, ha_ __

 _You got me wrapped up_ _  
_ _Around your finger_ _  
_ _I'd do anything for your love now_ _  
_ _And when you touch it,_ _  
_ _The feeling lingers_ _  
_ _Takes me up so high I can't come down_ _  
_ _You got me wrapped up, baby_ __

 _I don't ever wanna give up_ _  
_ _All this spell you got me under_ _  
_ _I see fireworks when we touch now_ _  
_ _(There's just something about you)_ __

 _Your body fits on mine like a glove_ _  
_ _Let them say whatever they want_ _  
_ _It's too late 'cause you're in my blood now_ _  
_ _(There's just something about you)_ __

 _You got the lock_ _  
_ _I got the key_ _  
_ _You know the rest_ _  
_ _You know just where I wanna be_ _  
_ _Don't ever stop controlling me_ _  
_ _I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees_ __

 _You got me wrapped up_ _  
_ _Around your finger_ _  
_ _I'd do anything for your love now_ _  
_ _And when you touch it,_ _  
_ _The feeling lingers_ _  
_ _Takes me up so high I can't come down_ _  
_ _Girl, you got me wrapped up_ __

 _You got me so, so wrapped up_ _  
_ _There's just something about you, you_ _  
_ _Wrapped up_ _  
_ _You got me so, so wrapped up_ _  
_ _There's just something about you_ __

 _[Travie McCoy:]_ _  
_ _My princess so intelligent_ _  
_ _Make me wanna reapply to school for the hell of it_ _  
_ _I'll be the student, you be the teacher_ _  
_ _Ms. Sophisticated, such a pleasure to meet ya_ _  
_ _Yeah, but here's the only issue since we met_ _  
_ _You kinda turned my world upside down_ _  
_ _And I don't really mind Spiderman kissing you_ _  
_ _As long as you're planning on sticking around_ _  
_ _The happiest boy in the world award goes to me_ _  
_ _Not a chance nobody came close to 'em_ _  
_ _I kinda knew you was troublesome_ _  
_ _You got me wrapped around your finger like bubblegum_ __

 _[2x]_ _  
_ _Everything that you do_ _  
_ _Every way that you move_ _  
_ _There's just something about you_ _  
_ _There's just something about you_ __

 _Girl, you got me wrapped up_ _  
_ _Around your finger_ _  
_ _I'd do anything for your love now_ _  
_ _And when you touch it,_ _  
_ _The feeling lingers_ _  
_ _Takes me up so high I can't come down_ _  
_ _Girl, you got me wrapped up_ __

 _You got me so, so wrapped up_ _  
_ _There's just something about you, you_ _  
_ _Wrapped up_ _  
_ _You got me so, so wrapped up_ _  
_ _There's just something about you_

[ _wrapped up – olly murs]_

"oh my gods percy!?" I was speechless.

"annabeth Minerva chase, will you be my girlfriend?"

I just stood there gaping at him. Thats when his face became hesistant and thats when I decided

"of course yes!"

He jumps down and comes towards me and wraps his hands around my waist. " I love you"

"I love you too"

He leans in and so do I and today we kiss properly. No tongue or lust. Jus a soft kiss. We bith poured our emotions into that one kiss. What we didn't notice was that silena was still filming us.

What we didn't know was that this ne event was going to turn out into something bigger than ever expected.

 **Hey guys. Thats it for today! I hope you guys are liking the stiry so far coz I have got the whole story planned out already. Please do review and favourite cause your reviews are gasoline for my story. And once again I am telling you guys that I am not going to quit this story. I am going to finish it.**

 **Please review and favourite. Thanks**

 **Peace out**


	4. you're gonna get popular

_**I am sooo sorry I couldn't update the chapters earlier.. my school has started and my teachers gave me to much work and I ..i...i ... I am soo sorry...this chapter is small too but I swear I will try and update faster... sorry**_

 _ **Beware... PG13 coming up**_

 _ **Recap**_

 _"I love you too"_

 _He leans in and so do I and today we kiss properly. No tongue or lust. Jus a soft kiss. We bith poured our emotions into that one kiss. What we didn't notice was that silena was still filming us._

 _What we didn't know was that this ne event was going to turn out into something bigger than ever expected._

 _ **Now**_

 **Annabeth p.o.v.**

I was just way too surprised right now. I knew that I liked in fact loved Percy but what I didn't know was that he returned those feelings. He had to miss two classes and go to silena! I am so happy right now. If this event wouldn't have taken place then I would have probably gone back home and pleated myself into the corner of the room for the whole day. I am still not able to get over the fact that Malcolm will be leaving soon. But now I had a reason to cover my vulnerability. Whenever I see Percy, I get a feeling of safety... if I'm not without him, I would start doubting and second guessing myself but when he is with me I just know that we are meant to be!

Right now I am just melting into his kiss as if our lips are just moulding together.

I faintly heard a _ping_ like when a video recorder goes off, and some un _intentional_ coughs.

We separated and stared into each others eyes and looked away only after nico coughed again. As soon as I looked away, silena man handled me into a huge hug. She started squealing like a dying squeal, and if you are trying to grasp why I know that then its because last year me and Percy went to this aquarium that holds these kind of shows and I don't really know why but Percy also is over obsessed with water. But the thing in common is that both of us are huge greek geeks **[A/N see what I did there? See it? Of course you see it ;-)** **]** and it doesn't help that his fathers name is Poseidon and my moms name is Athena.

Percy's father passed away when he was 3 so its only his mom- sally with him- she started dating our English professor Paul Blofis. And perc is fine with it.

"silena can u release me from your bear hug like now?"

She released me and mumbled a sorry. "I'm so happy for you guys. From today onwards percabeth is official!"

"percabeth?" me and Percy asked together.

"Percy plus Annabeth percabeth. Duh!"

We both hummed and nodded.

We were leaving the amphitheatre when silena squeaked like a seal again and turned towards Percy.  
"Percy can you give me your ipad for a sec?"

"sure, but its an ipad air 2.. mind it." He said and chuckled and silena giggled.

"Annabeth can you come with me to my house after you drop your backpack?"

"sure" she replied.

"um Percy? Can I come too? Not to interrupt the new couple or anything but only for 5 minutes like right now. I need your wifi and your laptop."

"yea no problems" Percy said taking a glance towards me first cause I am basically his girlfriend now. I nodded.

 _ **Time skip to Percy's house with silena Annabeth Thalia and nico.**_

"silena what the heck are you upto right now?"

"nothing am just checking WEtube." For the people who don't know what WEtube is, its another version ofyoutube but instead of just uploading any video, you have to upload music videos. So all the famous singers and bands upload their new music videos there. Even upcoming artists.

"okay whatever. I am with Annabeth in my room so just drop my laptop to me before you leave k?"

She nodded and Percy grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. We entered the room.

"Annabeth. Did I hog your time with Malcolm?" he asked with guilt filled in his eyes.

"no Percy. Fredrick left while we were at goode. He took him with him before I even said goodbye." I said in a small voice.

"I am so sorry wise girl. I will do my best to cheer you up. With me here you wont have any problems. Captain Percy to the rescue." He said whilst puffing his chest a bit and stroking my cheek lightly. I chuckled and wrapped him in a loving embrace.

He didn't spare a second before hugging me back with his strong arms. He removed his hands from my waist and tilted my chin to his eye level so he could see my face. His other hand started rubbing my cheek and if yu saw his eyes, you could see love. He leaned in and so did I.

His lips moved perfectly in sync with mine. He kissed me passionately and so did I. We stayed for another minute until we started panting. He didn't stop there though. While I was taking in air, he started gently kissing my jaw line. The kisses went from the jawline to my neck to my collarbone and back to my neck. He started sucking on the sensitive skin. I arched my back in pleasure. My breathing got faster. He was leaving a hickey.

"Percy..." I gathered a little strength and continues. "youre gonna leave a mark"

"thats what I am planning to do." He said in between sucking. "I am making a mark so other boys get the message that youre taken. Youre mine annabth. You don't know how long I have waited for you."

He went back to sucking and after he was content he came back to my lips. He started gently sucking my lips and I bit his lower lip. He moaned a bit sending vibrations through me. He kissed me again. His tongue found my lip, gently asking for permission which I gladly gave. His tongue not leaving any nook or corner of my mouth un-licked. We didn't hear the door open so we were still making out there standing in the middle of the room.

After his tongue left my mouth, my tongue entered his. We were there making out when we heard gagging sounds and some coughs.

We separated to see that thalia, nico and silena were standing at the door.

Silena grinning like an artist does after making his masterpiece. Thalia was gagging and nico was in a fit of coughs.

We rolled our eyes but blushes crept their ways into our cheeks.

"whaddaya guys want?" Percy asked

"here perce. Your laptop." Silena gave him the laptop and as if on cue, his phone and laptop started beeping, like when you receive a message. He opened his laptop and gave his phone to me. I opened his email as he was continuously getting loads of email.

"OH" Percy said

"MY" I said

"GODS" we both said.

"what? What happened?" nico and thalia asked.

We handed them the laptop and phone and their mouths hung open.

"close your mouths right now or theres a high chance of a fly getting inside the rotten mouth of yours"

We glared at her and then realized something... she wasn't a tad bit surprised. Percy's inbox had tons of emails saying that multiple people had liked some videos of his and subscribed too. We didn't know which video had gone forward to receive so many likes but anyways we opened WEtube and searched for it. Imagine our surprise when we opened the video, the room was filled with Percy's beautiful voice.

Then it struck me "Silena... you did this. I remember you recording it and then you took Percy's laptop and posted the video through his account."

"she nodded. "yes big brain.. you got it."

"o my gods silena... I have already got 512 likes and 500 subscribes in like a minute." Percy quoted.

"yes brainiac, your music video got viral In like twenty minutes or something but that is because I placed it on the top charts"

"how... when ?" Percy started

"not a big deal Percy. Anybody would like your voice, you just have to keep up andmake some more songs and nico and thalia have to give you some beats."

"yeah no problems, we already got another song ready right cuz?" nico nodded right sfter thalia completed her statement.

"beware ! your gonna get popular" silena said with a big smile plastered on her face.

 _ **Sorry again guys. I will try and update faster. And you guys can pm me or leave a review with some ideas or what songs I should use.. feel free for leaving suggestions.**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Please review and favourite**_

 _ **Peace out**_


	5. in for a surprise

_**Percy point of view**_

"silena, do I really need to continue singing?" I asked.

"ofcourse Percy. You have already got so many subscribers wanting tohere more of that voice, plus whats the problem? You get popular too" she replied

"fine but where the hell are you taking us?" I asked and on cue, Annabeth, thalia and nico nodded.

"now that you already have 2 videos posted, you have to start recording another one as you are currently an upcoming artist. I am taking you to apollo's studio so you can practice your song and then record it personally. After that we will wait for a week until you guys reach acme and then we will have to name this band." I sighed and nodded.

"Percy, are you sure you want to do this?" Annabeth asked from beside me.

"yes Annabeth. Remember when we were younger I would always tell you how I want to get famous some day?"she nodded, "well, that someday is getting nearer." I said with a smile. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

 _ **Time skip to apollo's studio.**_

"thalia, nico? You guys have the lyrics to the song that we have to practice?" they nodded and handed me a sheet.

I went through the lyrics and started humming, trying to figure out a tune for it. I got one and shared it with others. They liked it so nico went on the guitar and strummed. His tuning was perfect and soon thalia joined with the drums. The beats were perfect.

I signalled silena to start recording from outside the booth where she and Annabeth were standing.

The light in the booth flickered on. Which meant that the booth was in use/recording.

Thalia and nico were giving me beats while I waited for a moment before starting to sing the song.

 _ **Break the rules – charli XCX**_

 _Electric lights  
Blow my mind  
But I feel alright_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

 _You catch my eye  
you wanna fly  
I'm so alive_

 _Never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _I'm such a star  
king boulevard  
Blaze through the dark_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _Get my guitar  
Sunglasses on  
So light it up_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

This song was what a typical bad boy would sing **[A/N I know the song is sung by a female... but am just gonna go on with Percy singing it.. srry].**

As soon as we finished and silena turned the recording button off, we started shouting.

"perce! That was great! Oh my gods! How did you reach the acme of this song in such a short period?" nico asked me with his mouth open

"no kidding kelp head. Whats your secret cuz? Thalia asked me.

"nothing guys. You guys also played the instruements soo well. You guys were great. It wasn't because of my talent but yours that it sounded great" I replied with a small kind and sincere smile.

"now he is justbeing modest" silena said, entering the booth with Annabeth hot on her heels.

Annabeth ran to me and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. It was surprising how some one so petite could give me a bear hug. Ironic huh? She pulled away and gave me a brief kiss, not separating before we heard an awww, ofcourse from silena, and a couple of coughing fits by you-know-who.

"Percy, you better upload this video and start preparing new songs. And yeah change your account name to percyjacksonofficial and once vevo claims you, you can change it to percyjacksonveve[ **A/N sorry guys... idk how some singer becomes officially vevo or whatever...soooo go with the flow.]**

Okay silena. I replied

But before I could actually remove my phone and do the changes on my account, silena already had my phone in her hand and by the time I snatched it back the name had been changed. I handed my phone to Annabeth as we sat in the car. Annabeth on the shotgun seat. She was I guess checking my mail.

"oh my gods Percy!" she exclaimed all of a sudden.

"what.. whats up?" I asked with a peak of curiosity.

"you got likes from all the top singers... look at that... justeinbiebervevo, taylorswiftvevo, ollymursvevo, enriqueigliesasvevo, pitbullvevo. Oh my gods... youre video has 5 million views and 567k likes in a week Percy. Way to go silena!"  
 _ **time skip to dinner in jacksons residence with Annabeth sally and Paul**_

"so Percy... youre really going to carry out your dream of becoming a popstar?" my mom asked me hesitantly

"ues mom. Being a popstar was always my dream. Plus I get to be a teen hottie" I said with a wink and a goofy grin. Annabeth kicked me under the table giving me a hard look making it clear that I wasn't to engage with any fangirls. I know that I have only started my life as afamous person but I feel that this has been going on for a long time.

My mom had agreed for me to carry on soo all lights were green.

After we finished dinner I voted to drop Annabeth home. "bye mom" I yelled to mom who was washing dishes in the kitchen

"bye Paul"

"bye perce and hey... no sidetracks" he said with a goofy grin... iblushed with Annabeth waiting outside and closed the door and ran towards her.

"why are you so flushed" she asked

"nothing"

"sooo teenage hottie.. are you going to go behind fangirls?" she asked whispering in my ear while one hand was around my neck the other was tracing my rock hard abs. She bit ears seductively and I moaned a bit in pleasure. I couldn't take it any more so I just cupped hert face and kissed her violently. She returned with as much enthusiasm and when my tongue was going to enter her, the kitchen lights started flicking on and off. And we separated with flushing cheeks because mom was looking at us 'secretly' through the window.

We both made a run for it and after I dropped Annabeth home, I went to my house which I shared with nico and thalia.

"nico... thalia come downstairs. Half-blood meeting"

They both came scampering downstairs.

"half-blood?" they both asked with confusion

"the new name of our band" I said smiling.. they smiled and nodded, liking the sound of it.

"sooo whats the hurry cuz?" thalia asked

" I have a new song already and I want you guys to co operate cause I have made this song for Annabeth." I said and after thinking for a bit I added "first call silena..."

Annabeth is in for a big surprise and it is going to be the day after in the night. Two songs uploaded another on its way...

 **Hey guys.. thats it for today... I am sooo sorry I couldn't update for a long time as our elctions were going on lckily I became head girl soo yayyy and as soon as the election finished an extempore was held and I came first sooo yayyyy again and then after that I had a science workshop in robolab and and and I am sooo sorry but I promise I will tey and update sooner but no promises as my tests are coming up...**

 **If you guys have ideas –review**

 **Suggestion? – review**

 **Comments?- review**

 **Please follow and favourite**

 **Peace out**


	6. i am complete now that i found you

Today was the day. Friday. Today I was going to give Annabeth a surprise. I had a whole day planned for her, why? You ask. Because I love her. Anymore confirmation NEEDED? NO? OKAY

So today I was going to all of her favourite stuff. Starting with breakfast at her favourite restaurant i.e. danny's. Oh boy does she love dannys and so do I so no problems there. You see dannys is an awesomesauce place. When you order a milkshake, they give it to you in a glass covered with a top and a bendable straw. Annabeth completely loves those. She likes a cold chocolate milkshake with her favourite pepperoni pizza. So I am gonna start there. Then we will go shopping...for...wait for it...for BOOKS! She has been eating my ear off about how she is running out of books to read so... there ya go. After book shopping we're gonna go get her some pretty dresses then to her favourite place that is sizzling lights **[this aint a real place but danny's is]** then in the evening we will go to the park where we used to go as we were kids and after hanging out over there I will take her to a special place... a special special place.

It was 9:00 in the morning, Annabeth gets up around 8:30. Sooo"thalia get your butt down here"

"whats up kelp head? Where's the fire?" she asked groggily

"get your phone and call dannys and tell them to start making our order... I gave you the list yesterday. Tell them to reserve a special window seat too."

"okay lover-boy" she said

"whatever and send nico down here please." She got a smirk on her face and it immediately understood what she was going to do "thalia please don't kick his ass... I need him for tonight... you can kick his ass after"

She groaned and nodded

"fine kelp head"

I got my phine and called Annabeth.

 _RING RING RING RING_

" _hello"_

"hey Annabeth. You sexy boyfriend here"

" _no kidding seaweed brain... caller id remember? And who told you that youre sexy?"_

" listen Annabeth... get ready... I will be there to pick you up in 15"

" _wait up Percy what-"_

I disconnected the call.

"whats up perce? Pinecone face told me you called and something about wait till after the special event"

I laughed and explained him the plan again.

 _ **Time skip to annabeths place**_

"hey Annabeth" I greeted as I entered her house

"whats the rushe seaweed brain? What caused you to practically run and come?"

"nothing... you look reall pretty" I said with a goofy grin

"I'm just wearina atop and jeans Percy... are you really okay"

"yes yes I am just come with me fastttt!" I said grabbing her by her hand giving her enough time to grab her phone and house keys

 _ **Annabeth point of view**_

He just grabbed me giving me enough time to get my phone and keys and just flew out the door.

His BMW was parked in the parking lot and thats where we were headin. Saying that I didn't get butterflies everytime I saw him would be a major lie.

We stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed, we both grabbed each other and started kissing.

I missed him alot even though we practically meet everyday. Eh! But who cares? I started kissing him furiously back.

He suddenly stopped and I groaned

"sorry babe. Cant let you eat my mouth, you have to eat breakfast you know?"

I grinned as the doors opened he swung a hand around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"whats up bitch?" I heard a shriek voice and turned around turning around Percy in the process.

I saw Rachel standing there with luke. His hand around her shoulder.

"oh nothing whore" I replied "am just hanging out with _my boyfriend_ "

"shut up Annabeth. Youre just a no good goody two shoes who thinks that she can get anybody she wants. You think you can get anything you want" Rachel spat

"yes Annabeth. You are just a bitc-" luke started but abrubtly ended when he got hit by Percy on the face.

"Rachel. I think you should go."

"whatever" she murmered and grabbed luke whose nose was bleeding.

"I am sooo sorry wise girl. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted tis to be the best day of your life. Ihave planned the day according to you. I swear I will erase this memory with all the surprises. I am soo sorry" Percy apologised but stopped when I kissed him

"Percy you don't have to apologise for anything. It was not your fault. On top of that... you stood up for me. Thats more than enough Percy. And now about those surprises." I said with a smirk

He had a lopsided grin on his face and dragged me, again, to his car.

He started the engine and I tuned the radio.

 _Hey people! Today I was told to select some new songs from WEtube and play it. I found this song of a new person who is named Percy Jackson. His music video was released two weeks ago and he already has 10 million views and 7 million likes. More than any singer has got in a span of two weeks... well any new singer atleast. I will play both his songs. The first one is stereo hearts and the second one iswrapped up and after that is break the rules._

 _Listen to these songs and message us your views-_

" _oh my gods! Percy youre on the radio!" I shrieked_

 _He laughed and nodded his head_

 _We started singing along the songs._

 **Time skip to danny's**

"Percy.. wow! How did you get them to prepeare it so fast?" I was sitting in danny's with my favourite chocolate milkshake in its container and was having my fav pizza

He just laughed and shook his head

And then... his song started playing through the speakers.

He grinned wider and said "my music is goin viral"

I nodded and quickly finished the food.

He payed being the gentleman he is, and when we were at the door, a wave of paparazzi ran towards us.

 _How did you start singing career?_

 _Is this your girlfriend?_

" _whats her name?_

 _Whats your age?_

 _A load of questions were dropped on us._ We both posed dramatically for a few minutes and then Percy answered some questions

"I started singing for my girlfriend Annabeth" he said pointing his chin towards me "she is my inspiration for mostly all the songs I will do. My age is 18 turning 19 and wait for another song which is gonna be realeased tomorrow morning or today night. I gotta go now. Bye"

He tugged me as he slipped his hand through my waist. We started going to the car

"woah Percy! You handled that like a boss!"

"haha wise girl. Only coz u were with me" he smiled and we both kissed. A quick peck. We noticed a flash but didn't mind.

 **Time skip to library**

"omg omg omg omg Percy omg this is the best book shop in new York with books from eavh and every author. Omg Percy I love yoouuuu" I kissed him briefly and ran inside into a shopping spree.

 **Time skip to 15 minutes before special event ;-)**

"Percy please remove this blind fold. You have done so much for me today. Please no more surprises."

"noworries wise girl. Youre gonna love it ... I hope."

He made me sit on what semd like grass covered with cloth. And I knew we were gonna have a picnic with star gazing afterwards. This was more than enough.

"open up Annabeth" he said

I opened my eyes and glanced around quickly and then I saw it. The whole band was there with thalia on the drums and nico on a normal guitar. It might have taken them so much effort to get their instruments here. Silena was behinf me with a camcorder probably for the new video Percy was talking about.

We were sitting in a clearin. A beautiful one with a lake in front of us.

"Annabeth... this songs are for you. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." He blew a kiss towards me and nico started strumming the chordse

 _I feel it in my fingers  
I feel it in my toes  
Love is all around me  
And so the feeling grows  
It's written on the wind  
It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is  
So if you really love me  
Come on and let it show  
You know I love you, I always will  
My mind's made up by the  
Way that I feel  
There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend  
I see your face before me  
As I lay on my bed  
I kinda get to thinking  
Of all the things you said, oh yes I did  
You gave your promise to me and i  
Gave mine to you  
I need someone beside me  
In everything I do, oh yes I do  
You know I love you, I always will,  
My mind's made up by the  
Way that I feel  
There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend  
Got to keep it moving  
Oh it's written in the wind  
Oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well  
So if you really love me, love me, love me  
Come on and let it show  
Come on and let it show  
Come on and let it  
Come on and let it (come and let it show, baby)  
Come on, come on, come on let it show baby  
Come on and let it show  
Come on and let it show, baby  
Come on and let it show_

 _By bit (bit by bit, bit by bit)..._

 _ **Love is all around by wet wet wet**_

I already had tears inmy eys... this was beautiful.

Nico started strumming again

Percy started again in his angelic voice

 _Maybe it's intuition_ _  
_ _But some things you just don't question_ _  
_ _Like in your eyes_ _  
_ _I see my future in an instant_ _  
_ _and there it goes_ _  
_ _I think I've found my best friend_ _  
_ _I know that it might sound more than_ _  
_ _a little crazy but I believe_ __

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_ _  
_ _I think I dreamed you into life_ _  
_ _I knew I loved you before I met you_ _  
_ _I have been waiting all my life_ __

 _There's just no rhyme or reason_ _  
_ _only this sense of completion_ _  
_ _and in your eyes_ _  
_ _I see the missing pieces_ _  
_ _I'm searching for_ _  
_ _I think I found my way home_ _  
_ _I know that it might sound more than_ _  
_ _a little crazy but I believe_ __

 _A thousand angels dance around you_ _  
_ _I am complete now that I found you_ _  
_ _ **I knew I loved you savage garden**_

I ran to Percy hugging him tightly and crying on his shoulders. I faintly heard the ping of the camcorder go off. I kissed him with pssion and separated to see that everybody had gone to give us some space.

We sat down to eat our dinner with Percy rubbing my back and whispering I love you to me again and again.

"I love you too seaweed brain" I said.. kissing him for the final time tonight before going to sleep with my head on his chest.

 **Hey guys! Thats it for today. It was a pretty quick update right...**

 **I would like to thank nicodiawesome for supporting me on every chapter... so thank you nicodiawesome.**

 **And as for the updates... I am still tryint to update faster... till then**

 **Peace out**


	7. with your head on my chest

**Hey guys... sorry if the update is late... there was some problrm with my wifi... btw I had to bring some thing to your notice... I was just reading this story from the top and noticed that I had made percys dad/ Poseidon become his marine biology teacher and in the next chapter I killed Poseidon ... I mean to say I saidthat he passed away so guys please go with the second one... posidon isn't Percy's marine biology teacher he is dead. Thank you and now on with the story.**

Percy p.o.v

Silena had sent me those two videos from yesterday night so here I was sitting on my WEtube account uploading it. I remembered that I had to place the vevo tag on my videos now as vevo had "claimed" me yesterday. I haven't told anyone but they will see so whatever. I changed my name to percyjacksonvevo too. I will inform Annabeth and silena today at apollo's studio.

And I just remembered that I had to call nico and thalia for another band practice as we will record the song between tomorrow and today. The good thing is that I will start earning money with my WEtube avvount too. But I will have to appoint a manager and all now. I guess I will keep silena for my meeting manager and publicity manager. Grover as my treasurer. And I will tell my aunt Aphrodite to appoint someone as my makeup manager so he/she can bring their crew.

TIME SKIP

We were in the mall having fun. By we I mean the whole gang. We were currently in the arcade waiting for our turn in laser tag. We had already made teams and were just waiting for the other people in there to come out. The teams were – me, nico and Jason  
silena Annabeth and Katie  
thalia Octavian and Malcolm  
the stolls, and leo  
piper grover and juniper.

TIME SKIP

After playing laser tag we headed to the cafeteria because me nico and Jason had lost to silena Annabeth and Katie. We had to give everyone a treat. Gods know why... the others lost too and by the way, the treat got dumped on me as nico ran away to gods know where and Jason just ignored me.

"oh silena by the way, from now on my music videos would have the vevo tags as vevo 'claimed' me." I let off nonchalantly and continued to eat. When I didn't hear any clitter clatter of spoons I looked up to see everyone staring at me with expressions that said something like _you crazy? Or did you hit your head_ "whats the matter guys?"

"Percy! You just got claimed by vevo oh my gods!" Annabeth came out of her trance first and kissed me.

After a few coughing fits, we separated only to fall on my butt because silena couldn't control jer fangirl side.

 **Time skip still in the food court**

"oh my gods! Its The Demigods" I heard a girlish squeal and turned to see a crazy group of teenage girls squealing and rummaging their purses for their phones or something.

"could we have a picture?" one of them asked

"sure" I answered dumbfounded.

Annabeth tensd beside me. So I grabbed her by the waist, and made thalia get up. We went over to the group.

Nico came running out of nowhere "what did I miss?" he asked breathlessly.

"paying the bill" I retorted.

"whats happening?" he asked completely ignoring my snide comment

"oh my god its nico! Can we have a pic with you too?"

E nodded and posed for a group pic

"mr Percy can we please have a photo with you and your girlfriend Annabeth chase?" stalkers!

Sure we replied

After the photography session, we went to our house. Vryone was having a night stay today.

Jasona nd piper would take the extra bedroom so would grover and juniper. Leo will sleep in nicos room with the stolls, nico will sleep on the couch... where he usually sleeps despite his humongous room. Annabeth will sleep with me and the others were going back home. Thalia would be sleeping alone.

After everyone settled down, me and Annabeth went to my room to get cosy.

Annabeth wore one of my big shirts as she claimed them to have my 'sea smell' and it intoxicates her and lulls her to sleep.

We jumped on my bed then.

"so Percy, vevo huh?" Annabeth asked, getting cosy on her place next to my body with her my head and hands around on my chest.

"yes! I cant believe it either!" I breathed out

"your actions in the cafeteria beg to differ." She snickered

"I didn't know how to take the news" I whined in my defence

"she kissed my cheek and regained her place on my chest. I felt a shock run through my body and didn't even realize when I started singing a new song.

 _Where do I start_ _  
_ _Lying on a blanket underneath the stars_ _  
_ _With your head on my chest_ _  
_ _I always liked that best_ __

 _I hate how times flies_ _  
_ _I still think back sometimes_ _  
_ _'Bout your lips on my neck_ _  
_ _I always liked that best_ __

 _That time we took a ride_ _  
_ _Ended up down by the river side_ _  
_ _Soft touch wet kiss_ _  
_ _I always liked that best_ __

 _I like the way you used to hold me_ _  
_ _I like the way you came to know me_ _  
_ _You came to know me well well well_

I started and all of a sudden Annabeth continued it.

 _Falling to sleep_ _  
_ _Wearing your shirt 'cause it smelled so sweet_ _  
_ _Who could forget_ _  
_ _I always liked that best_ _  
_ _Or losing my heart every time you sang to me on your guitar_ _  
_ _"Lady in Red"_ _  
_ _I always liked that best_ __

 _I like the way you used to hold me_ _  
_ _I like the way you came to know me_ _  
_ _You came to know me well well well_ __

 _I could go on_ _  
_ _So many things I miss now that you're gone_ _  
_ _Your love oh yes_ _  
_ _I always liked that best_

And thus a new song was born.

"ta-da" I sang

Annabeth giggled "tomorrow you can record this song in the studio. You better write it down."

I nodded hastily and reached over to my night table where my lyric book was kept. I started scribbling it down and threw it back to its place after I finished.

Annabeth was patiently waiting until I finished so she could sleep on my chest again.

I smiled at her and opened my hands inviting her into a hug.

"I love you" I breathed out into her hair. I kissed her hair.

"I love you too" she said and leaned over to a soft and sweet kiss.

After we parted, she rested her head on my chest, quietly hearing the sound of my heartbeat.

"wanna watch something?" Annabeth nodded with her eyes partially closed

I switched on the T.V and MTV news was on.

 _The great producer is going to find Percy Jackson, an upcoming artist who became popular after posting a music video on WEtube. He got above 5 million likes in a matter of weeks. Mr. Zeus wants to get The demigods under his wing so he can train the teen band and make them feel like real stars which they tend to becoe. Percy Jackson, nico di angelo and thalia grace have earned a place in the hearts of a vast number of teen music fans all over the world. We are continuously receiving tweets, instagrams, facebook messages etc. About the extraordinaire band._

 _ **Thats**_ **it for today guys! I am sooo sorry for the late update tho... tests... they get over tom tho..**

 **By the way guys... am not getting any suggestions for chapters, please give me suggestions on how I culd improve my story or about how to start a new chapter... I need you people to help me too you know? This story is as much yours as much it is mine coz u guys are what keeps me going**

 **I would like to thank smartgirlsan too and YES! It was you NicoDiAwesome.. I meant you only.**

 **Thanx guys**

 **Peace out**


	8. The Band Room

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner... I had a huge writers block and after that my monthly tests started... and now in a little while my term exams will start... I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys... but from now on I will try to update sooner.**

 **On with the story now. Warning! PG-13**

Percy P.O.V

Complete silence... the noise of the television was being ignored as I took all of that in.

"oh my gods Percy!" Annabeth shouted recovering before me.

She kissed me briefly and started shouting. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Annabeth, all this wouldn't be possible without you" I said

"no seaweed brain, you have earned all this by your hard work and dedication." She replied.

"Annabeth, I started singing for you. All my songs are dedicated to you. You are my inspiration. You are my everything. I love you Annabeth."

She smiled really wide and hugged me with her head resting on my chest.

"we'll tell the others first thing tomorrow morning." I said

She nodded. And this is pretty much how our night ended.

 **Time skip to the next morning**

Annabeth P.O.V

It was 9;30 in the morning. I woke up to Percy's snoring. He could be such a child at times. I ruffled his hair coz I just couldn't wait to see those beautiful sea-green eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and looked confused for a bit but when his eyes saw me they grew brighter... literally. He smiled a big smile and buried his head into my hair, softly nuzzling my neck with his nose. I smiled and ruffled his hair more.

"hey guys-" nico being the idiot he was completely ruined the moment. Percy groaned from his place which was my neck.

"sorry... private moment" he mumbled and left hurriedly.

I started laughing and Percy got up and stared at me.

"what? You should have seen his face, he ran away with a flushed face as if he were the one who was caught" I said in my defence.

He started laughing too.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you wanna take a shower first?" he whispered In his morning raspy voice. I simply loved that voice when the boys get up, their voice is all so thick. It migt sound as If it were of an old man but to me it was cute **[anybody else having this problem? ;-)].** It just turned me on. So instead f replying I just tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him deeply. He was taken by surprise so took time to respond but eventually he did.  
"we have to break the news to the guys" he mumbled against my lips.

We broke apart unwillingly. I nodded.

"you go take a shower first, I will tell the guys to gather around in half an hour."

He nodded and went off to the washroom but not before giving me a loving kiss on my head.

I went downstairs to see everyone already there, grinning at me wickedly. I looked at them as I was confused. And then it hit me and I glared at nico.

"nico!" I shouted. He shrugged and ran away

"so you and perce were having a moment huh?" Jason said

"shut up" I retorted "I about half an hour report to the band room. Everybody. We have some good news"

'"ewwww annie!" that was ofcourse thalia "you already had coitus?"

"what?!" I shrieked and then I realized what she was implying **[if someone didn't understand what that means then... review!]** "ewwwwww thalia!" I shouted

Everyone started snickering.

She shrugged it off. "so in half an hour report in the band room. All clear?"

Everyone nodded and went away to eat breakfast.

 **Time skip to band room meeting.**

Percy P.O.V

After taking a shower and having breakfast I went to the band room. I saw everyone was already there. Everyone was sitting while me and Annabeth were stsnding.

I gave a nod to Annabeth "so yesterday night, me and Percy were-"

"please annebeth, we don't wanna know what you and Percy do at night" thalia was implying the same thing again. I blushed a little. "no thalia. Hear me out"

"you all know about Zeus right?" I asked and they nodded.

"so we were watchin television last night and" Annabeth explained the rest. After she finished the whole room was cheering.

"nico you will contact Zeus and talk to him." Nico nodded slowly

"so everything Is set and now we just have to wait and see what happens" my darling said.

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

I grabbed Annabeth by her waist and pulled her close to me.  
she gasped and let a small smile escape. "what's up seaweed brain? Likw what you see?"

"a lot" I replied. She smiled and swung her hands around my neck. I stared at her or rather gawked. My eyes flickered to her lips. Her plush red lips. They were just so sodt and warm. I couldn't control anymore and before you could say 'hallelujah' a full blown make out session had started.

Annabeths lips moved in synch with mine. We wouldn't even part for a minute not even to take in some air. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. 'why' you ask? I don't even know. After another minute we separated. She took in large amounts of air as her cheeks were rosy red and her lips were swollen from the make out session. I wouldn't stop, I started laying pepper kisses all over her face and soon reached her neck. I started to suck gently. Her breath hitched and she started panting a little. "Percy" she breathed after a lot of effort. "youre gonna leave a mark"

"I know" I said gently.

She smiled and tugged on my head. She gently pulled my head by my hair and so I gave in. I released my mouth from her soft skin. I looked at her. Her hands entangled in my hair. Ahe started playing with it. I gently took hold of her waist and started leaning in again.

"Percy, nico is call- never mind" and that was Jason.

I groaned and buried my head in the crook of annabeth's neck. I started ruffling her hair with with my head. She smiled and proceeded to giggle. I gazed in her eyes an- !$%*! ! ANNBETH GIGGLED! ANNABETH GIGGLED! ANNABETH LEGIT GIGGLED!

"anabeth? Did you just GIGGLE?!" I asked and then ducked so I wouldn't face her wrath.

She laughed and came really close to my ear and whispered "only you can make me giggle seaweed brain. And I intend to keep it that way." She added. I shivered. I got goosebumps all over now!.

"I love you." I said

"love you too... baby" fireworks burst all over my body. She shashayed away and I was there staring at her walking away with her hips swaying... intentionally.

She called my baby? Annabeth never does that. This means that we are taking our relationship to the next level. Yayaayay.

I wanna sing a song sooo bad now!

"nico! Thalia! I shouted

"what kelp head?" that was thalia.

"get on the drums. Nico get the guitar. And go with the flow"

Thay nodded and took their places.

 _You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Ha-ha! Can't nothing handle me right now! I see you D. Guetta. Let's get 'em!)_

By now everyone was already in the band room. Cheering and shouting. __

 _Hey  
I own the night and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt  
Stunting go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money so the girls just melt  
One too many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, models, standing on chairs  
Fall out cause that's the business  
All out it's so ridiculous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)  
They watching I notice  
I'm rocking I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it_

 _You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)_

 _Hey  
Still feeling myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots let's go  
Ten more rounds can I get a K.O.  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party till I came no more  
Celebrate cause that's all I know  
Tip the groupies taking off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard I run the show  
That's right while I got money to blow  
More lights more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!  
I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
_I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Let's get it!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)

You got me watching now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come be my lady and...  
We can both soar high  
Bring ya body here let me switch up your atmosphere  
Take you out of the club and up in my new Leer  
Fly you around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
Let's celebrate now  
(Put your hands up!)  
You know who shut it down!

 **Club cant handle me by florida**

We all started cheering. "yay another song" piper said.

"oh we got another one. Seaweed brain give them the lyrics. The one from yesterday night." Annab- baby said.

"oh yeeeaaaaa" I gave them the lyrics and after everybody had heard it the started coo-ing.

"I think that Percy and Annabeth should record this song." Silena said and the others nodded.

Annabeth blushed and came to me and hugged me. I smiled and looked at her at the same time she looked up at me. I gently kssed her forhead.

"sure"she said in a small voice

 **So thats it for today. I am soooooo sorry for not updating earlier. But I need some more reviews too. So please review and follow. Thanx.**

 **PS shoutout to smartgirlsan**

 **Peace out**


End file.
